1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to an improved electrical power tool with a rotatable brush plate and with modules for an electrical power tool having a rotatable brush plate.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In electrical power tools, universal motors are typically used, in order to drive a tool insert that can be driven to rotate and/or in hammering fashion. As an electrical pickup on the commutator of the universal motor, so-called brush plates are used which hold carbon brushes that are electrically in contact with the commutator. For reversing the direction of rotation of the motor, rotatable brush plates are used. Upon rotation of the brush plate, not only is the current supply to the motor reversed in its polarization but the rotary position of the carbon brushes relative to the field windings is also changed, so that adequate commutation can be achieved for both directions of rotation.